Mon enfant
by Diri-chan
Summary: Réflexions et souvenirs d'une mère qui a survécut à son enfant et qui retourne sur sa tombe. Réponse au concours 11-11-2011, 1500 mots.


Texte écrit pour le concours "11-11-2011" du forum DAEDT

Total : 1500 mots (avec le compteur de mots action-redaction)

**Avant-propos **: Il s'agit d'une fanfiction basée sur Twilight qui se concentre sur le personnage d'Esmé.

Il n'y a pas besoin de connaitre les romans (ou les films) pour appréhender ce texte. Je le déconseille néanmoins aux âmes les plus sensibles, puisqu'il s'agit d'un drame.

**Mon enfant**

Esmé descend du véhicule sans un regard en arrière. Cette voiture, ce cuir, cette technologie et même Carlisle derrière le volant ne lui rappelle que trop ce qu'elle est. Aujourd'hui, l'espace d'une heure, d'une minute ou même d'une seconde elle veut ressentir. Elle veut redevenir cette femme qu'elle a été. Redevenir Esmé Evenson. Cette mère éplorée qui ne savait que trop bien ce qu'est le lien entre une mère et son bébé, alors elle avance et laisse les émotions l'envahir. Elles arrivent par vague, ressurgissent du passé sans jamais l'avoir quittée.

La terre sous ses pieds n'a pas changé et le bruit des vagues qui fracassent les rochers lui donnent presque le vertige.

Lors de sa transformation, Esmé avait 26 ans, elle s'approchait maintenant d'une centaine d'année. Bientôt, elle aurait dépassé toute les espérances de son enfance. La souffrance de la transformation est si violente que l'on n'en ressort pas indemne. Ni physiquement, mort et transformé, ni mentalement. Les souvenirs s'effacent, se floutent, se mélangent. Mais la douleur ne lui avait pas fait oublier la souffrance et l'amour qu'elle ressentait encore.

Ses orteils dans le vide, le vent fait danser ses cheveux exactement comme à l'époque. Déjà, les sentiments déferlent. L'amour immense et le soulagement lorsqu'on avait posé son fils contre son épaule comme le plus précieux des trésors. Il était si petit, si frêle, si fragile. Elle avait décidé de fuir un mari violent pour le protéger, elle ferait tout pour lui. Il était une partie d'elle-même, la meilleure des parties sans doute. Son si petit bébé. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de grandir. Son cousin survenait à leurs besoins avec une certaine joie. Il avait été heureux de les accueillir, heureux qu'Esmé n'accepte pas la violence sous son toit, heureux de la protéger.

Durant quelques jours, Esmé vécut le paradis. Son accouchement l'avait pourtant laissé faible. Elle devait rester encore alitée. Elle parlait à son enfant, il avait tant de chose à entendre ! Elle le berçait durant des heures, savourait sa chaleur et embrassait le bout de son nez. Il avait des mains si petites qu'il pouvait à peine tenir son doigt, immense en comparaison. La mère admirait ses doigts, ses ongles, ses articulations et chaque millimètre de ce petit corps. De cette petite bouche gourmande sortit un son étrange. Esmé était inquiète, c'était son premier enfant et elle se sentait encore malhabile alors elle demanda à son cousin de faire quérir un médecin. Elle voulait s'assurer que son bébé allait bien. Des heures durant, elle le couva, l'embrassa, le berça et chanta pour lui. Les larmes ravinaient son visage alors qu'elle entendait son souffle devenir de plus en plus haletant, douloureux avant qu'il ne s'affaiblisse.

Au soir, le docteur revint, celui là même qui l'avait aidé à mettre son enfant au monde. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, s'y assit auprès de la jeune mère et posa ses doigts sur la joue de l'enfant avant de fermer les yeux. Esmé avait levé vers lui un regard pleins d'inquiétude et d'espoir. L'homme avait une quarantaine d'année déjà mais il était entrain de vivre l'un de ses pires expériences en temps que médecin. Il annonça à cette mère : "C'est finit. Votre enfant est partit." Esmé sembla ne pas comprendre un instant, pourtant ... elle savait depuis plusieurs heures déjà que le corps de son fils était bien trop froid sous ses doigts et qu'elle aurait du entendre son souffle vacillant. Elle avait tout fait pour le réchauffer, pour l'encourager, pour l'empêcher de la quitter. Lorsqu'elle eut l'air de comprendre, un cri muet passa ses lèvres dans une souffrance incroyable. La souffrance d'une mère.

Elle s'était sentie mourir à son tour, mais une nouvelle fois, son corps l'avait trahi. Ce cœur battait toujours, le sang circulait encore, la vie ne voulait pas s'étendre naturellement et pourtant, elle se savait morte. Sa souffrance était si palpable que personne ne la supportait, ils se détournaient à la fois honteux de leurs faiblesses et soulagés de ne pas avoir à connaitre cette épreuve. Le docteur partit et son cousin lui parla de cérémonie, d'enterrement ... Elle ne pouvait que vouloir le repos de l'âme pour son fils, alors elle hocha vaguement la tête, pour donner un accord qu'on lui aurait de toute façon arraché.

Tout de noire habillée voit cette femme pleurer. Elle se tient là, devant un cercueil bien trop grand pour son enfant alors que l'on termine de creuser cette tombe. Une pierre gravée est déjà installée, on peut y lire : "Louis Platt, 9-11-1927 / 11-11-1927". Louis Platt, elle avait tenu à lui donner son nom de jeune fille. Elle resta longtemps à observer la tombe encore fraiche. Les mots de l'homme de foi ne l'avait pas atteins. Quelques part, elle savait qu'ils étaient censés apporter du réconfort à la famille mais elle n'y avait vu qu'une bénédiction pour s'envoler loin dans le ciel.

Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir, il avait fait beau tout la journée. Elle était partagé entre le besoin de sentir la pluie sur son visage, tel les larmes que sa douleur ne laissait plus couler et le soulagement de savoir que son bébé serait au sec. Elle l'avait enroulé dans la plus chaude et la plus douce des couverture avant de le déposer sur ce petit coussin blanc qui serait son berceau d'éternité. Le ciel était de plus en plus sombre et bientôt, on viendrait la chercher. Elle se redressa, s'apercevant qu'elle était tombé à genoux, sans y prendre garde. Elle lissa sa robe de deuil, nettoya sommairement ses genoux. Le mouvement était machinal, quel importance aurait-il eut ? C'est d'un geste d'une élégance rare, tout entier drapé d'agonie, qu'elle se détourne. Elle ne se retourne pas, elle marche d'un pas lent mais décidé, personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Non.

Elle se retrouva alors à l'exact endroit où elle était aujourd'hui, 84 ans plus tard. Elle observa les rochers, en bas, que sa vue humaine appréhenda moins correctement que ses yeux vampiriques ne le faisait maintenant. Elle murmura une prière pour son enfant et repensa à toutes la douceur de ses petits doigts. Alors, sans brusquerie ni hésitation, elle sauta. La chute sembla durer une éternité, ce ne fut pourtant qu'un bref moment. Elle espérait se briser sur les rochers mais ce fut l'eau glacée qui l'accueillit en son sein. La mort ne fut pas immédiate, qu'importe, elle se laissa couler, bercée par les courants, sans opposer ni crainte ni résistance. Elle ne rejoignait pas Louis. Elle ne se punissait pas non plus de sa mort. Elle n'était juste pas capable de faire face à la vie un instant de plus. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent et soudain, ce furent les flammes ardentes des enfers qui léchaient son corps brisé.

Comme une ultime trahison, son corps revint de la mort. Aujourd'hui, en haut de cette falaise, Esmé Cullen observe cette vie. Elle pense sans cesse à son enfant, à Louis, mais elle est devenue la mère de jeunes vampires tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Elle est devenue cette femme qu'elle aurait aimé être. Alors, malgré la douleur, elle n'a pas de regret lorsqu'elle dépose un bouquet devant la pierre abimée par les années. Sur cette tombe de terre, une pâquerette à pousser. Elle la caresse de ces doigts froid et dur, à la recherche de cette douceur qu'elle n'a plus ressentit depuis si longtemps. Ses yeux vampiriques ne laissent aucun sanglot s'échapper, elle a toujours refusé de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle finit par se détourner, elle ne se retourne pas. Elle n'hésite pas, le ciel est devenu noir et elle veut faire honneur à son fils. Elle ouvre la portière passager et revient dans ce monde si différent de celui qu'elle a quitté. Sa parenthèse est terminée, sa bouffée d'humanité vient de s'achever. Carlisle ne dit rien, il observe simplement l'horloge dans l'habitacle.

"23h59, le 11-11-2011"

Il patiente sans un mot jusqu'au changement de date, comme un rituel bien établi. A cette heure là Esmé était morte, la transformation s'opérait.

Ils partent.

**Note de fin** :

Vous êtes cordialement invité à noter ce texte sur le forum DAEDT.

Merci de m'avoir lu ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu :)


End file.
